


A Whole New World

by queerfanwrites



Category: Aladdin (1992), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Sort Of, the doctor as aladdin, this is so stupid im sorry, yaz as princess jasmine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfanwrites/pseuds/queerfanwrites
Summary: The Doctor shows Yaz a whole new world. Or should I say universe?This is a crack fic borne of a comment DrusillaTheBloody made, so go thank her for this! You're welcome?





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrusillaTheBloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaTheBloody/gifts).



> Just to note, I didn't watch Aladdin for this. I only know all the lyrics because I've been forced to sing it in school and it still haunts me. So this has no bearing on what actually happens in the film.

Yaz ran out to the balcony overlooking the city. What she found made her heart stutter. The Doctor stood, leaning against the TARDIS, hands thrust deep in her pockets, a small, hopeful smile on her face.

“So, can I convince you to come with me?” The Doctor asked.

“I… I can’t. My parents won’t allow it, and if I’m caught there’s no telling what they’ll do.”

“Ah, but that’s the beauty of the TARDIS. You won’t get caught! I’ll have you back in time for tea. Promise.” The Doctor ended with a mischievous grin. One that Yaz desperately wanted to return. “Think about it, Yaz. I can show you the universe. The whole, shining, shimmering, splendid universe. Tell me, when was the last time you let your heart decide?”

The Doctor pushed herself off from the TARDIS, coming to stand in front of Yaz.

“I can open your eyes to all the wonder out there, the future, the past, anywhere. I can take you on a magic TARDIS ride.” She grasped Yaz’s arms, with a twinkle in her eyes that reflected the stars she was so enraptured with. “Imagine, whole new worlds! New, fantastic points of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming.”

“Whole new worlds…” Yaz repeated.

“Yes! Anywhere you want to go. The whole of time and space.”

Yaz finally allowed herself to smile back. She was hooked. The Doctor snapped her fingers and the door to the TARDIS creaked open. Yaz stepped forward, eager now that she had decided to take the leap.

“It’s… dazzling. I never knew anywhere like this could even exist.” She said, in awe of the time machine.

“She’s a beauty, I know. But that’s not even the best bit!” The Doctor said, leaping forward and pulling levers and pressing buttons, captured in a frantic dance around the console. Once she was done, she looked up at Yaz. “Go on. Take a look.”

Yaz opened the TARDIS door and gasped. They were floating in space, high above the world. If she squinted, she told herself she could just make out her city far, far below. She knew she had made the right decision.

The Doctor took Yaz on countless adventures, running, saving people, fighting monsters. It didn’t take long for Yaz to become enamoured with this incredible woman who had freed her from a boring life stuck inside a castle.

They were enjoying a quiet few minutes between adventures, sitting with their legs swinging out of the TARDIS doors, waiting for a star to go supernova. Yaz rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and was overcome with a sudden burst of confidence to say what she had been thinking for a while.

“Now that I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear. There’s no one I’d rather be seeing this whole new universe with than you, Doctor” Yaz said, turning towards the alien who had shown her such unbelievable sights. Yaz had this indescribable feeling bubbling up inside her as if she were soaring through the air, tumbling, freewheeling. Together they had flown through an endless diamond sky, and Yaz couldn’t help but think the stars were mirrored in the Doctor, everything about her quite literally shone like starlight. “You’ve shown me a whole new world.”

The Doctor grinned at Yaz, unaware of the effect she had on the younger woman. Yaz pressed her forehead to the Doctor’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare close your eyes, you’ll miss it.”

“I want to see everything with you. There’s still a hundred thousand things to see.” Yaz murmured into her shoulder, not trusting herself to look up just yet.

“Hold your breath, it gets better.” The Doctor whispered back, putting a gentle hand under Yaz’s chin to lift her gaze out to the star they were watching, just in time to see it burst into a brilliant array of colour. Yaz sat in awed silence for a few minutes, watching the light display. Suddenly she turned to look at her friend.

“I’ve come so far. I can’t go back to where I used to be.”

“You can stay as long as you like, Yaz. I’m never going to turn you away.” The Doctor smiled, earnestly. She was beginning to understand what Yaz was trying to say in so many words. She would deal with the implications of that later. For now, she turned back to the supernova before them and just enjoyed the company of this girl who had stolen both her hearts.

Eventually, they stood and closed the doors, having seen their fill.

“Come on, a whole new world to explore, as always!” The Doctor said, already making her way over to the console.

Yaz laughed. “Okay, what have you got planned this time? No! Actually, don’t tell me. This time I want every turn to be a surprise.”

“There’s always new horizons to pursue. Maybe I’ll set her to random so we both get a surprise.” The Doctor gave Yaz her signature cheeky grin.

“Hang on, Doctor.” Yaz interrupted, coming to capture the Doctor’s hands in hers before she could pull the lever. “There’s time to spare, I just want to share this moment, this world, with you.” And before she could rethink, she stepped forward and kissed the Doctor, ending the thrilling chase that they’d both been dancing around. Yaz found that here, wrapped in the Doctor’s arms, was the most wondrous place in the whole universe. The Doctor couldn’t help but agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually reading this trash! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and leave some kudos, or scream at me in the comments as per.


End file.
